In recent years, demand for a multilayer capacitor having high voltage and high capacitance has increased.
However, when a large-sized multilayer capacitor having a high capacitance is manufactured as a thin ceramic sheet, since uniformity of a sheet and internal electrodes may be deteriorated, and it may be difficult to remove a binder in plasticization, these problems may cause a defect rate of a final product to be increased and capacitance dispersion to be widened.
Thus, a technique in which yield and capacitance desired by a user are capable of being implemented without manufacturing a multilayer capacitor having a large size has been demanded.